Customer service is an integral part of any product or service offerings. In many cases, the support experience can only be experienced by communicating with a customer service center and engaging with a live agent over telephone or via chats. Without a mechanism that identifies the customer conclusively based on information present in the repositories, current customer service systems are vulnerable to fraud by malicious actors impersonating customers.
For example, one of the most common types of fraud is the practice of impersonating a customer. Such interactions are difficult to recognize and the malicious actor may seem legitimate and may initiate conversations that appear genuine. However, these interactions may actually be initiated by scammers and identity harvesters.
In some systems, customer service agents (“agents”) are provided details about the customer to confirm the identity of the customer. However, these systems are vulnerable to a different type of fraud that is perpetrated by rogue agents. For example, in these instances, the rogue agents may skim the customer details for later user.